Zombie Eradication and Recon Operations
Story: We're just a bunch of nobodies who decided they've had enough of the zombies. We formed a ragtag band of un-trained and skill-lacking troops in Nastya's, and soon became skilled fighters out in Fort Pastor. Alone, we were no one, but together, we are much more than nothing. We are: Zombie Eradication and Recon Operations! We are Z.E.R.O. Purpose: This purpose of this clan is simple. We just want to have fun, and play the game. Sure we may occasionally do one or two events of boss hunting, but we aren't for roleplay, or clan wars. We are here to help fellow survivors and enjoy the game to it's fullest. Ranks: Lightbringer Custom rank for Alehandro777 " I've taken a Black Titan punch to the face, stared into it's eyes and said, ' May I please have another?' " -One who leaves undead death and destruction in his wake. With his AA-12 , Endurance, and Agility, he is well fitting of this rank. The Grand Poobah Custom rank for BillyMayes12 "I am The Grand Poobah! And I say: More slaves for The Grand Poobah! And tiny nooses for the ants! They ate my computer! " -Messing with The Grand Poobah, is a serious mistake. With his Vulcan, he can rip a Burning Wraith to shreds. Orange Farmer Custom rank for SpaceMarine555 "Citrus intensifies..." -Once a retired cop gone orange farmer, now he's back in the game. With his Alpha Bull and Nodachi, he is a serious silent killer... however there are rumors that he is cultivating an orange farm in the lower, more hidden sections of Fort Pastor... Trail Enforcer Custom rank for The Drifter "And thus, he spoke unto her, 'I will love you 5-ever.'" -Our man out and about in the post apocalyptic world. He brings word from far and wide in Fairview. He's been here, there and everywhere. And the law follows him wherever he goes. 0 The highest rank one can achieve. The ones we trust to watch our back. 0 members: Full access(potential for 2 items/month) 1 For those that can hold their own and have contributed much to the clan. 0 members: Full access(Everything) 2 You've proven to be quite the valuable asset. 0 members: Good access(Everything below + armour) 3 The higher mid class rank. You've stuck with this clan, and have proved yourself. 1 members: Darksavior14 General access(Everything below+ better ammo types-rifle/grenade) 4 The low middle class rank. 0 members. General access(Everthing below + basic ammo-hangun/shotgun) 5 You've shown potential. 3 members: TheDiscoTimeGuy JoltDiana Th33z A little more access(Everything below + Misc. and building) 6 The rank for those that still have yet to prove themselves. 1 members. byratesfire Very limited access(Everything below + food) 7 The lowest rank for initiates. 0 member: -Low access to the storage(Meds) Total member count: 9 Alehandro777 BillyMayes12 SpaceMarine555 The Drifter DarkSaviour14 Th33z JoltDiana TheDiscoTimeGuy byratesfire Requirements: We require the following to join: Nothing! We require nothing from you! Just PM one of the 3 owners. (Note: this will not last forever as we are just starting out) Rules: 0.Follow ALL Dead Frontier rules(duh) 1.No sexism or racism. EVER!!!!!(Alehandro777 is ESPECIALLY intolerant to racism and may kick on first account. You've been warned) 2.No being disrecpectful. Even if someone is being disrespectful to you, try to be the bigger person and just walk away. 3. No stealing from our storage. 4.TRY to post in the forum at least once a month and be active. We aren't gonna flip out because you have life, but being able to play with you and keep the forum active would be nice. If you don't post, well... then you will have to simply go on with your life and try to post next month. however, repeated accounts of not posting may make this clan go under. 5.We'd rather if you didn't multiclan, but we aren't going to kick you if you do. However you won't ascend much higher than rank 6 if you do. 6. This one is more just common courtesy. Please let one of the 3 owners know if you are going to be leaving the clan. 7. Respect the Dried Truffles. Upcoming events Black Titan Hunting: December 5th to 25th What will get you kicked? Breaking rules 0 ,1, 2 or 3 will get you warning. 3 warnings in quick succession will result in Probation which wears off after a month. However, one warning during probation, or a second probation shortly after getting off it, will result in a pemanent ban. Rule 7, is a joke, but still... show some respect for them. They rock. How to rank up: -Staying with the clan will rank you up slowly. -Killing bosses with us, will also rank you up based on the boss and if you survive or not. (Hint 1- not surviving/just running around and not contributing, will do nothing.) (Hint 2- A Black Titan, Burning Wraith or Burning Giant Spider, will rank you up fast. The others, not as much.) -Going on loot runs and surviving will rank you up. The three owners are based in Fort Pastor and as such make loot runs to the farthest bottom right corner of the map you can reach. Surviving such loot runs as those will rank you up fast. -Donating items to the storage and taking less items will also help rank you up. -Upon ranking up, Alehandro777 will send you a message to let you know. Why rank up? Well why not!?: You can get access to the clan storage based on your level and clan rank. Only 1 item per month(2 for rank 0), and a legit reason should exist, like needing new armour and you're short to get it yourself/ want to save money. NOT "I want my monthly item."(We will be inspecting you to make sure it is a legit reason) Again, depending on your rank it may just be a loaned item, NOT a given one. If your rank doesn't say you have access to a weapons and armour, you can still get them but only on loan for a time. (We will trust you to do the right thing and returned borrowed property) If the requested item has been checked out, we can try to go find one for you. There will be a section further down telling what is available from the storage and if it has been checked out. Storage: Various meds, ammo, and food. Ask to find out specifics. Boss kills as a clan: Burning Zombies:3 Titan:9 Burning Titan: 3 Mother:5 Burning Mother:4 Giant Spider: 3 Burning Giant Spider:1 Wraith:11 Burning Wraith:1 Black Titan:1(Our clan's finest moment)